


The Seeds of Their Affair

by Mini_Muffins



Series: Their Illicit Affair [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BarleyMother, BusinessPersephone, F/M, Secret Relationship, SlightlyDomHades, SlightlyOOC, Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Muffins/pseuds/Mini_Muffins
Summary: “Don’t you think you should be dressing more appropriately for the weather?”She tilted her head slightly and stared at him through half-lidded eyes. “Oh, I don’t mind the cold at all,” she said as she crossed her legs. “In fact,” she toyed with the end of his tie, “I’m actually quite hot.”He slightly leaned over her, each of his hands grabbing the edge of the desk on either side of her. “Do you think what you’ve been doing is funny?” His voice had an edge to it and god help her, it sent a thrill through her.“You didn’t seem to be bothered by it.”He scoffed, eyes darkening. “Did you really think ANY being has enough self-control to suppress what you’ve been trying to provoke?”She slowly raised her face to his, lips almost touching his, before whispering,“Then let go.”
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Their Illicit Affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204262
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	The Seeds of Their Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially the preface to "Their Illicit Affair". 
> 
> If you haven't read it yet, check it out here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438830

Persephone was SO excited to kickstart her project. When her mother approved of the project, she was over the moon. She had been working as her mother’s right-hand woman and co-head of Barley Mother for a few weeks now. She loved the work and enjoyed finally having a say in the company’s operations.

But she would be lying if she said didn’t miss city life. Part of why she was so hesitant of joining her mother’s company was that it meant spending more time in the mortal realm.

Don’t get her wrong, she would always love the mortal realm. But she couldn’t help but feel like working for Barley Mother and living in the mortal realm would be moving backward.

That is until she realized that her mother wanted Persephone to help her handle business outside of the mortal realm so that Demeter could stay on the ground floor more often and oversee everything. Although she completely trusted Persephone, Demeter still had trouble leaving operations in the mortal realm to others.

Demeter was nothing if not a micromanager.

Persephone didn’t mind it though. Because that meant she had an excuse to spend more time in the city. And what was one of the first things she decided?

That she wanted her own place and office space in Olympus.

Her mother was hesitant at first, of course. But Persephone proposed her _awesome_ plan. She wanted to expand their business to, not only to ALL of Olympus but the Underworld as well. To which Demeter shocked everyone by saying…

No.

But no need to worry. Persephone came prepared. She laid out the numbers, how she would accomplish it, and how much it would increase their sales.

Not only did Demeter realize how right Persephone was, but she also saw how hard Persephone worked at creating her proposal. She had charts. Binders. Even a powerpoint!

Ugh.

_Fine._

So here she was, finally living on her own on the border between Olympus and the Underworld.

Finally, she able to just relax and live life exactly how she wanted to live. Finally, it was on _her_ terms.

And her office space? Amazing. She personalized it exactly how she liked it, with flowers, and candles, and art everywhere.

She had brought some of the nymphs from the mortal realm to work in the office with her and assist in all of the new tasks they would need to do, now that they were expanding.

Everything was going great.

You can bet your ass she wasn’t going to let anything mess this up.

At least, that’s what she told herself before going to a meeting with Hera and met Hera’s brother-in-law for the first time.

Hades. Aidoneus. God of the dead. King of the Underworld.

Hera asked to meet with Persephone, not only to talk about Barley Mother’s expansion, but also, just to catch up and ask how everything was going.

They chatted in Hera’s study, talking about her new office space when Persephone heard Hebe exclaim.

“Uncle!!”

Persephone’s head turned towards the door to see what the commotion was about.

“Ah, that must be Hades,” Hera stated, rolling her eyes at Hebe’s dramatics, “He and Poseidon tend to come bi-weekly to go over a variety of things with Zeus.”

“Ah, I see,” Persephone responded, before chuckling, “Hebe must love him if I could hear them from here.”

Hera returned Persephone’s smile before shrugging, “Well, what can I say. I- Actually…” Hera cut herself off, before continuing with a different thought, “Well, now that I think of it, have you ever actually met Hades or Poseidon?”

“No, I don’t believe I have,” Persephone said, feigning curiosity. The truth was she wasn’t too eager to meet any of the kings. Truthfully, she only met Zeus because she had to, for the sake of the company.

“Let me go introduce you then! You’ll have to deal with them eventually,” Hera said, “Especially if you and your mother plan on expanding to their realms.”

Hera got up and walked towards the door, before turning to look at Persephone expectantly.

“Heh... Sounds good,” Persephone offered, before getting up and following.

She heard things about the kings prior to meeting them. Her mother had quite a lot to say about them while growing up, _especially_ Hades.

He was stand-offish. Cold. Unyielding. Merciless. A real dick, apparently.

So much so, that she wasn’t really allowed to mention _any_ of the three kings, MUCH LESS Hades. Even uttering their names would result in a scolding.

She knew her mother well enough to _try_ to take it all with a grain of salt. But she couldn’t help but find herself expecting the worst.

All those thoughts instantly came to a grinding halt when she saw the man himself downstairs talking to Zeus.

Without delay, she found herself wanting to say his name for completely different reasons.

_Over and over again._

She had never had such an immediate attraction to someone from just _looking_ at them.

Hades looked up upon hearing the goddesses walk up to them. He greeted Hera with a smile, which she returned, before asking him where Hebe had gone. As they spoke, her eyes grazed over him, observing every detail.

His hair was tousled towards the back, black suit hanging off his broad shoulders, and a _gorgeous_ and chiseled face.

_Gods._

Hera must have mentioned her, or maybe he noticed her staring because he suddenly looked over to her. She looked away quickly, immediately blushing at being caught.

‘Shit,’ she thought to herself before she noticed him extend a hand towards her. She looked up at him and met his gaze.

“ _Miss Kore_. I’ve heard a lot about you,” he smiled, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

She stretched her hand out to meet his. As their palms touched, she felt a jolt of electricity sweep through her; and when the color of his eyes deepened, she assumed for a second that he felt it too.

He gave her a once over, his eyes taking in every inch of her body.

The action had her feeling more turned on than she _ever_ felt. She had just stared at him for a moment, hand in his, before Poseidon cleared her throat.

Persephone looked away, flushed. It was then that she realized Poseidon was also waiting to greet her. She pulled away from Hades and shook Poseidon’s hand as well.

“It’s nice to meet you both, your majesties,” she said, politely.

Her heart stopped when she noticed Hades watching her, eyes narrowed as he brought his tongue out to slowly glide along his bottom lip.

She swore she saw his eyes glitter in amusement before Zeus addressed the kings and prompted them to head to his conference room.

* * *

As Hera and Persephone finished up their conversation, Hera recommended Persephone reach out to Hecate to start her partnership in the underworld, which Persephone was more than fine with. She already had a relationship with Hecate and felt quite comfortable with her.

“However, don’t get too used to being able to side-step the kings. As you attend more business meetings with us and other partners, you’ll probably see and deal with them more often, unfortunately.”

Gods, Persephone _hoped_ so.

* * *

After connecting with Hecate, Persephone had to travel to Underworld Corp more often to learn the ins and outs of the underworld.

She didn’t realize how different it functioned compared to Olympus. Zeus and Hades had quite a different vision for their realms. Which means her strategy for Olympus wouldn’t be able to transfer over as smoothly as she had hoped.

Which ALSO means she was going to be seeing _a lot more_ of Hades.

She didn’t know what it exactly was about him. There was just something different about him. Something _more_. Something she couldn’t quite pin down.

It could have been the way he carried himself, the way he walked. Maybe the way he would roll his sleeves up to his elbows revealing his muscles that she would see flex during meetings while she zoned out on what he was saying.

It might be his voice - deep, smooth, the things fantasies were made of.

She lived for the moments when he would say her name, the syllables sliding off his tongue and over her skin in waves. The way his voice would drop as he said _Miss Kore_ , made it sound far too erotic to be professional. Borderline illegal.

The man was seduction. Temptation.

But he was ALSO a _business partner_.

What is she _thinking??_ What is _wrong_ with her??

He was a potential business partner that was _older_ than her.

He was a potential business partner that was older than her who also happened to be _king of the underworld_ , a realm she wanted to expand to.

And she _really_ wanted this to work.

ALSO. He didn’t even seem to be affected AT ALL by her advances. It felt completely one-sided.

Though that didn’t stop her from talking to him whenever she could, from knocking on his door to deliver something that she could have easily had her secretary do, or from casually bumping into him on her way to and from her meetings with Hecate.

_Gods._

She NEEDED to get over this crush.

Because that’s all this was.

A crush.

Right?

* * *

After listening to her drunken rant, Eros had insisted that she was not imagining the sexual tension between them.

“There’s NO way,” he exclaimed.

The small grins that would haunt his lips when she would so obviously flirt with him?

The way his eyes would fill with fire when he would catch her watching him?

Or the way he would lean at the computer, his mouth right next to her ear as he explained something, the heat from his breath tickling her skin?!

Come on.

Come ON.

Eros insisted that Hades was _obviously_ playing a game. And Persephone needed to grab a controller, _immediately_.

She was hesitant at first until Eros brought up a good point. She needed to get the king Out. Of. Her. system.

This was the ONLY way she would be able to move on.

So, following that logic, it would benefit everyone if they just got it over with, right?

Well, that’s exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

She started subtly, by giving her work clothes a bit of an upgrade.

Higher heels, tighter shirts, shorter skirts. The basics.

As she expected, he didn’t seem to notice. Or at least _acted_ like it.

So, she decided to kick it up a notch, throw it in his face, so he couldn’t keep pretending to not notice her actions.

Nicer perfume. Bolder lipstick. Walking past him close enough to brush up against him. That way, he _had_ to get a whiff of her as she walked by him, tempting him to stare at her figure as she walked away.

As the days passed, she thought he seemed a bit more frustrated than usual. She liked to think it was because of her.

She hoped it would build up to a point where something would happen.

But days turned into weeks.

She realized the only thing she was doing was torturing them. Because he’s made it clear to her that he was not going to make a move.

So, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

While they waited for Hecate to get off a call, Hades and Persephone sat quietly in the chairs outside of her office.

Persephone saw this as an opportunity. So, she decided to take it.

She slowly crossed her legs as she sat across from Hades. She didn't miss the way his eyes looked up from the magazine he was reading and followed her leg movement.

She also didn’t miss how his eyes stayed on her thighs when her skirt rode up, revealing the lace at the top of the thigh highs she had chosen to wear. She apologized, an innocent smile on her face as she met his gaze and scooched to move her skirt lower.

His fist subtly tightened over the magazine he was reading. His eyes narrowed at her, glancing up at her with a look that told her he knew exactly what she was doing.

And that it was not going to work.

_We’ll see about that._

* * *

When their meeting was done, she walked with Hades to his office, needing a few more documents before heading back to her own office.

As they walked over to his desk, he sat down before searching through some folders to the left of his workspace. As she stood at the front of his desk and waited, she spotted the document he was looking for on his right.

She walked around his desk and moved to pick it up, leaning over it at just the right angle to give him a nice view down her blouse. The blouse in which she had ‘accidentally’ left a few extra buttons undone.

She expected him to turn away, maybe clear his throat, and completely ignore her advances.

Instead, his eyes moved down her face, her neck, her chest. Slowly. Meticulously. Taking in every inch of her skin before they came back to meet hers.

She had thought his eyes were sinful the first day they met, but that was _nothing_ compared to what was in them now.

He looked at her like he hadn’t had water in _years,_ and she was his bottle of water. Like only she could quench his _extreme_ thirst.

He lifted his hand, combing his fingers through his hair, eyes darting to her cleavage one more time before looking away. His lips twitched with a smirk.

“Little goddess, you’re playing a dangerous game.”

The way he spoke had her nearly ready to get on her knees and beg. She was thrilled she had gotten a reaction.

“A game? Is that what we’re doing?”

He glanced up at her, his eyes dancing with amusement as he raised his eyebrows, daring her.

She _could_ make a move now.

Should she?

No.

She decided to wait for a better opportunity.

She decided to send him a blinding smile before saying, “I’ll have these documents sent to you by the end of the day,” emphasizing the sway of her hips as she turned to leave.

But not before deciding to let the pen she was holding slip through her fingers and onto the floor.

She came to a stop, glancing over her shoulder at him to see his eyes still on her as she bent at the waist, slowly retrieving it from the floor. She took her time straightening her clothes when she stood, wiggling her body slightly as she moved her skirt back down.

After a few moments, she turned to nod her head at him. “Your majesty.”

Her voice was soft, seductive, and made his eyes flash with heat before they narrowed.

But she just smiled and turned to leave, feeling victorious.

* * *

Hmm.

Did she go too far?

She didn’t think until a week or so had passed.

She was at Underworld Corp once again, observing their methods for shipping and delivering goods when she heard a ‘ping!’ on her phone.

She took it out and noticed she had been sent an email from Hades.

He hadn’t added anything to the email. He simply attached a section from the Underworld Corp’s employee handbook about their dress code guidelines.

She chuckled to herself. She wasn’t even an Underworld employee?

Nonetheless, she decided to humor him and skim through the email, wanting to see if she even had broken any rule.

And technically, TECHNICALLY, she hadn’t.

Maybe her attire wasn’t the _most_ appropriate. But at the same time, she wasn’t even an employee. So, no harm, no foul, right?

The thought had excitement bubbling up in her. Not only did this tell her that he _had_ in fact noticed her. But that he was getting desperate.

After looking at the email, she glanced at the time and noticed it was almost lunch.

Another opportunity.

Putting on a fresh coat of lipstick and fluffing her hair, she made her way towards his office.

As she did so, she made sure to survey who exactly was leaving for lunch and who was sticking around.

Why?

Just in case.

A lot could happen during the lunch hour.

A thrill shot through her as she opened his door. He was sitting at his desk, looking over some paperwork. Upon hearing his door upon, his eyes darted to her; a flash of surprise appeared on his face before he regained his composure.

She walked in confidently, slowly shutting the door behind her. She placed her hands on the chair across from him, staring at him as she gently moved the chair to the side before continuing towards his desk. He sent her a taunting but curious look.

“I received your email about the dress code.”

She made her way around the desk, running her fingers along the edge of his desk, heart racing on the inside.

He leaned back in his chair; eyes focused on her figure as he raised an eyebrow.

“And?”

She tilted her head innocently, moving to the side of his desk and barely resting her rear on the edge. “I’m sorry, your majesty. Not only am I not an employee, but…,” she gazed at him, feigning innocence, “I don’t see where the problem is.”

She couldn’t help a satisfied smile creeping onto her face as she noticed his focus shifting to the movement.

He swallowed as she said, “Have there been any complaints?”

…

“No.”

She loved the frustration she could feel radiating off of him.

She pushed herself higher onto his desk, arching her waist to emphasize the shape of her ass on his desk. She crossed her left leg over the right, her skirt inching up. She didn’t make any move to pull it back down, and asked, “Then what seems to be the issue, my king?”

He stayed quiet, the heat in his eyes fueling the fire that had been simmering just below the surface for far too long.

The room was silent, just the sound of his labored breaths fanning over her. Her chest rose and fell slowly, accentuating the view of her unbuttoned blouse.

“Don’t you think you should be dressing more appropriately for the weather?”

His sudden remark made her bark out a laugh. She tried to contain herself, easing it back into giggles. It was such a weak argument; she couldn’t help herself.

He didn’t find it very amusing.

She calmed down, a sultry, smug appearing on her face, as she tilted her head slightly and stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Oh, I don’t mind the cold at all,” she said as she switched her legs, so her right leg was over her left. She could tell that he knew what she was doing.

He looked down at his desk for a moment before deciding to slowly stand up. She met his gaze, watching him carefully as he stood in front of her. Neither one of them dared to break contact. She moved her hand along her thighs, up the length of his waist, towards his tie.

“In fact,” she toyed with the end of his tie as she finished, “I’m actually _quite_ hot.”

He slightly leaned over her, each of his hands grabbing the edge of the desk on either side of her. Since he was so much taller than her, she was forced to crane her head up towards him, eyes half-lidded. His eyes flared slightly, seeing her neck so accessible to him.

“Do you think what you’ve been doing is funny?” His voice had an edge to it and god help her, but it sent a thrill through her.

Persephone bit her lip, “You didn’t seem to be bothered by it.” 

He scoffed. “Are you surprised? Did you really think _any_ being could be immune to you? That any god has _enough_ self-control to suppress what you’ve been trying to provoke?” His voice deepened.

She slowly raised her face to his, lips almost touching his, before whispering,

“Then let go.”

His lips were on hers in an instant, his hands over her ass, her legs around his waist. He squeezed her ass tightly, the desperation in his touch apparent to her.

He kissed her deeply again, tongue moving along hers. Her arms snaked around his neck to bring him closer. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so fucking long”, he groaned against her lips. She whimpered at his words.

He moved his hands up her waist and towards her chest. Unable to fully rip his mouth away from hers, he asked against her lips, “Can I?”  
  
“Yes,” she moaned breathily, while simultaneously undoing his tie as quickly as she could. He hastily began undoing her blouse and bra, letting them drop to the floor. And then they were kissing again, hard. So hard, she was sure her lips would be left bruised.

  
All he could think about was how badly he wanted to touch every inch of her.

Their tongues continued to wrestle, desperately trying to relieve everything that had been building up for the past weeks.

He began moving his lips down her body, leaving wet kissed starting at her neck and moving down towards her core. She tried to hold back her moans, still aware of their location.

However, she knew all her effort would be futile as she felt him moving her panties to the side. He buried his face in her core and swept his tongue up her slit, gripping her hips to pull her closer to him.

He sucked at her swollen clit, making her toes curl as his name dripped from her lips loudly.

His mouth continued to work her, bringing her close. Her hips bucked into his face, needing more.

“F-fuck, Hades…”

She felt the slide of his tongue between her legs. Her orgasm was building, and his groans urged her on. His finger slid inside of her, curling to touch the spot she needed as she grinded her pussy against his tongue. She felt the curve of his lips against her skin as he kissed her soaking wet skin. It was too much to bear.

She let out a gasp as she was finally about to fall apart, hands bracing the desk. “Yes! Hades! I’m- I’m about to-”

And then he got up.

Her eyes ripped open to see him smiling smugly at her for a few moments. She looked at him confused, before narrowing her eyes.

“Wha- what are you doing..?”

He chuckled at her words, leaning into her ear and gingerly caressing her.

“Not so fun to be teased is it, Miss Kore?” he asked. She could hear the smugness in his voice.

He moved to look directly at her, making eye-contact. Her eyes stayed narrowed at him as she panted, catching her breath. “Have we learned our lesson?” he asked, not breaking contact. Their faces were so close to each other’s, she could almost feel his lips on hers.

“No.”

She pushed him back slightly before getting up from the table and on her knees. She looked up at him from the floor as she undid his pants.

“I never wanted it to stop at teasing…,” she said sultrily.

He looked down at her, awaiting her response while relishing the image of her on her knees for him.

“I always wanted more,” Persephone finished.

Hades groaned, his eyes on the hand she had his cock right against her slightly parted lips.

“Show me then, baby.”

Immediately, she opened her mouth, taking in as much of him as she could, her moans vibrating against his skin.

Her hand gripped him firmly, slightly moving back and forth, as she sucked. Hades gripped her head with one hand and groaned as she pumped back and forth. She pulled back and licked him slowly from the base to his tip, toying at it with her tongue.

Their gazes locked and she winked at him before she put as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted back, loving the feeling of her mouth on him. His hand gripped in her hair as he slowly thrust into her mouth, again and again, making his cock hit the back of her throat. Persephone gagged for a moment before recovering and continuing her pace.

Right as she was about to go faster, he pulled back completely.

She was about to protest before he pulled her back up and pushed her onto his desk.

“Lay down and spread your legs.”

She didn’t hesitate and immediately laid back onto his desk as he slightly adjusted himself, nestling between her legs.

She expected everything from this point on to happen in the blink of an eye but was pleasantly surprised to see him taking a moment to take her in.

He reached forward and slowly ran his finger slowly down her cheek, before moving her hair behind her ear. She looked at him earnestly, noticing the intimacy they were sharing.

The feel of his skin, the look in his eyes, the soft tilt of his smile had her heart pounding for an entirely different reason.

“You ready?” he asked, unable to rip his gaze from her.

She nodded, looking at him just as intensely.

He then thrust inside of her and her head flew back. A deep moan rumbled through her chest as every inch of his cock burrowed inside of her. There was a delicious burn of raw skin against skin, the way his cock twitched as her walls fluttered around, spurred on by each minuscule movement.

Hades couldn’t help himself. Instead of starting slow, he pounded into her like a crazed man. His cock was thick, filling every inch of space inside of her, and her body met his thrust for thrust as she pulsed around him.

“Fuck, Hades,” she breathed, “faster.”

His thrusts increased and he pinned her wrists to her sides. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to see you like this,” he said, breathlessly, seeing her breasts bounce wildly.

He continued to pound into her, harder and harder. She knew there would be bruises from his hands on her wrists, but she couldn’t care less about it. They were lost in the feel of his cock driving into her and her body responding eagerly with every movement.

He buried himself between her neck and shoulder, teeth sinking into the delicate skin, tongue soothing over it once the damage is done. The delicious sound of him slipping in and out of her at a fast pace mixed in with the sound of him moaning, her crying out. He was fucking her so hard into the desk, she was sure they would break it.

“I’m going to cum in you,” she heard him hiss as he lowered his head to her ear, the sudden words causing a stutter in the pace of the hips that had been pushing back just as hard as he was giving.

“You… you’re what?”

The dazed and breathless question was almost funny, except for the fact that the king was holding himself back, waiting to hear her give him permission. He growled his reply urgently, struggling to keep some part of his sanity in check.

“You heard me, little goddess,” he repeated between grunts. “Right now, you’re mine. You know you want me as much as I want you.”

He was relentless in his thrusts, going faster and faster with every passing second.

“Answer me.”

“Gods, Hades, yes, cum in me, already- oh, fuck!” she groaned, her head rolling back to look up at Hades as she felt him spilling in her. He had been on edge, waiting for her permission to let himself go. He continued to push Persephone to meet his hips as they rode the edge of orgasm.

Hades squeezed the goddess closer, the large hand on her hip, pushing her down as he tried to catch his breath. “Gods, you feel so good,” she panted.

He dropped his head to the tip of her head, a throaty groan as the organism faded. Both looking properly demolished and limp.

Persephone had moved her hands around his neck and left them resting there, her eyes closed, panting through her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. Hades kept both hands around her hips, even though his head was dropped forward.

“You’re really big,” the goddess suddenly murmured as she slowly turned her head towards Hades, eyes half-lidded. The remark was so out-of-nowhere, and her tone so post-orgasm dreamy that Hades couldn’t help but snort.

“No, you’re just extremely tight,” he chuckled while winking at her.

The two engaged in pillow talk for a few more minutes before the musk of their mutual climax had them both crashing back to reality.

They’re still in the office.

Almost simultaneously, their eyes darted towards the clock.

The lunch hour was right about to end.

Shit.

Hades immediately pulled out and they rushed to fix their appearance.

As they buttoned shirts, fixed ties, ran their fingers through their hair, a knock sounded at the door.

She saw his eyes narrowing at the door, facial expression looking as it had right before she had come in. He turned to sit in his chair, pulling himself closer to his desk. How was he able to recover so quickly?

She walked on wobbly legs to the other side of his desk and faced him, trying desperately to act normal and ignore the throbbing between her legs as he called for whoever was at the door to come in.

One of his new secretaries walked in with a shy smile when she noticed Persephone was in the room. “Oh, I hope I’m not interrupting anything!”

“Not at all,” Hades told her before Persephone could say anything. “Miss Kore was just leaving.”

Persephone took the hint and made her way to the door but quickly paused to look back at him while his secretary began to read off his afternoon meetings from her planner.

She saw his gaze fixated on her as he brought his tongue out to lick his lips. 

She decided to wink at him before leaving the room and enjoyed the way his eyes flashed at her action.

_I wonder when we’re going to do that again?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what else you'd like to see!
> 
> The plot for this was inspired by one of the first few fics (and one of my favorites) I've ever read. So, shout out to that fic, along with all the other fanfictions on this site I've been reading for years, which inspired and taught me so much.
> 
> Feedback is VERY appreciated!


End file.
